


..so much so fucking much..

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Poetry, Death, I can't write happy stuff im sorry, M/M, dont hate me, i needed some brallon k, intentionally short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the pills havent started working yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	..so much so fucking much..

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for some unnecessary sadness.  
> lowercase intended, supposed to be poetic. Also lack of punctuation is intended.

you were my everything

your smile the way you laughed your walk everything

but now you're gone and i dont

i dont know how to live anymore

 

they said that you had been hit

but i didnt think of this being the extent

that day i saw your insides spilling out

the road covered in red

 

the red of your blood was everywhere

your hair was no longer brown

your face had spatters all across it

your ribs were sticking out

 

the doctors said you died on impact

but i just couldnt believe them

they were lying

they had to be

 

now i know that you truly are gone

but i doubt ill be able to spend another day on this earth without you

i cant walk down the street without remembering you

i havent left our house in days

 

i miss you dal so much

so fucking much

but ill be there soon

two hours give me two hours

 

the pills havent started working yet.


End file.
